


kissed by the sun, flowers in bloom

by vaguehope



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluffy, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 07:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19436320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaguehope/pseuds/vaguehope
Summary: it was a world she had never envisioned for herself. a world beyond the woods, in the deep blue sky.





	kissed by the sun, flowers in bloom

**Author's Note:**

> some rosetta/yggdrasil in honour of yggdrasil joining her wife and getting a summer version!! a very underappreciated ship even though they are in love? set following yggdrasil's recruitment, during an array of summer granblue happenings.
> 
> yggdrasil is my one true love, so i hope you enjoy it!

It was a world she had never envisioned for herself. A world beyond the woods, in the deep blue sky.

Life changed quicker than she ever believed it could. Within the forest, there was a rhythm of life that she could predict. It would be like that for anyone, perhaps – but for the guardian of Lumacie, even more so. There was nothing that escaped her notice. The animals scurrying through the trees. The deaths of the foliage in the winter, and the births of new life in spring. The sun sapping life from the soil, the water returning it, in a peaceful cycle of give and take.

She was an observer, of course. It was all she had ever been. It was all she could imagine.

At least, on her own.

“My, my. Whatever’s the matter, darling?”

Rosetta’s voice drifts through the warm air to meet her, and Yggdrasil opens her eyes, taking an enthused step closer to the other woman. A radiant hum emanates from her, as she pushes her head up against hers.

A light hearted laugh from Rosetta – “Well, I’m glad to hear it. I wouldn’t want you drying out in this heat.”

Rosetta’s hair blows in the wind, the sun dyeing the edges golden. Her skin, so much of it on show – the sash around her waist blowing whimsically around – shimmers in the light. It filled her with more warmth than the sun ever could – a feeling transmitted by the bond they share, making Rosetta’s lips turn up in a wry smile.

“Thank you, darling. You’re wonderful as always yourself.” Yggdrasil tilts her head, pouting slightly. “Though… I would enjoy seeing you dressed for the weather. Don’t you like the idea?”

A pocket of flowers blooms beneath Rosetta’s feet, as Yggdrasil clasps the woman’s hands tightly, eyes shining.

Of course, of course. Anything for you. Anything under this never-ending sky.

The swimsuit is of Korwa’s design, accompanied by Rosetta’s sweet talk and the glee of a fashion designer with a new model. “Someone of your beauty doesn’t need much garnish! Something flashy would only distract from you.” Her chin cupped in Korwa’s palm, Yggdrasil flushes as the woman takes her measurements. “Rosetta, I must say – you are quite the lucky woman.”

Rosetta begins to reply, but a sharp thud against the floor betrays Yggdrasil’s indignation. With a single glance, Rosetta chuckles, colour coming to her own cheeks. “You have quite the eye, Korwa. But if you only pay attention to her, she’ll become flustered, don’t you know?”

The erune pauses, trying to gauge the meaning in Rosetta’s words. “Of course, you are stunning as well, Rosetta! A perfect rose in bloom. Why, the two of you together…”

They could turn the eyes of the entire world.

They could make the world their own.

They stand amongst the sand, hands intertwined. Yggdrasil tugs Rosetta along the sand, flowers blooming where she treads.

Whatever her own purpose – her own nature, her appearance, her heart – there was one constant that had kept her grounded. The world was endless and beautiful, but the woman that had given her the desire for more, had shown her the map to follow, had pressed within her hands the key to the outside –

Rosetta, surrounded by falling flowers, shines brightly, as if the sun itself. A thorn in gentle bloom, and a rooted plant taking its own steps, hand in hand along the sand – for no other reason than to be together.

Perhaps Yggdrasil was not the only one to change in the days they travelled through the sky.

Perhaps that filled her with the most warmth of all.

A soft thrum rings out as they reach the water, so, so vast. It is warm to the touch, and her long hair drifts through the lapping waves as she walks in to her ankles.

Forever and ever, endlessly, never-ending.

Stay by my side.

Rosetta’s hand clasps hers tighter, her other arm reaching to cradle her shoulder. They need no words – not from Rosetta, not as she gently pulls Yggdrasil down into the shallows with her, their lips melding into one.

On the surface of the sea, as the sun sinks closer to the horizon, there is a spiral of waterlilies in bloom.


End file.
